


The Happy Cure for the Big Bio-Sexual Virus Mistake

by Sterling (SterlingSmith), SterlingSmith



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Time, Group Sex, High School, Humor, Incest, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/SterlingSmith
Summary: Kevin and Megan each tailor a virus that is designed to fix the other's sexual shortcomings. But the two viruses together are highly contagious and cause havoc. It is up to Dr. Shaw to fix human sexuality -- and he makes things better than they were originally.





	1. Chapter 1

Kevin was on top of Megan and his hard cock was inside her body, right where nature intended it to go. They were doing missionary position sex, his cock driving deep, excitement building, building... "Oh, yes!" he said, groaning as his ecstasy was upon him, his cock shooting gobs of sperm deep into Megan's vagina. As the last twitch died away, he savored the pleasure. He was fully satisfied. He opened his eyes to see Megan giving a weak, forced smile. "You didn't come? Bummer. Next time I'll last longer, I promise."

Kevin and Megan had met because they were both junior researchers in the US biological weapons program -- a program whose mission was of course limited to understanding threats and devising defenses against them. They knew their superiors liked it when the bio weapons people paired with their own. It minimized the chances of someone revealing highly classified information to some lover who turned out to be a foreign agent.

Megan didn't have much previous sexual experience, and none that had been very satisfying to her. She had masturbated on and off, starting when she was a teen, and had no trouble reaching orgasm, but she always felt lonely after solo sex. All she had had were a few relationships ranging from a week to a couple months. The guys liked to fuck her and she felt good being able to satisfy them, though she knew that was no big accomplishment on her part. But as for her own pleasure -- not so much. Sometimes she got excited and felt it might lead her to orgasm, but the guy always came before she got close. There had been that one guy Bill, who was terribly sweet. He had used his tongue on her and it had felt magnificent. She had the nicest orgasm of her life. In each of their three encounters his penis only got half hard, and not for long -- not long enough to penetrate her. He found that frustrating and she found it confusing. He confessed he feared he was gay as he broke up with her. But those three orgasms he had given her... they were terrific.

Kevin just made a face when she gently raised the idea of giving each other oral sex, though he said he wouldn't mind if she gave him a blow job. For foreplay he tried doing things with his fingers that were OK, but before a minute was up he said she was just so sexy she was driving him crazy, so he'd mount and penetrate her. "Doesn't that feel good, baby?" he'd say. She smiled and agreed because it did feel good. "Yeah, just keep doing that," she'd say. But she figured it would probably take ten minutes. Sometimes he said, "You're so sexy, can't hold back any more." Sometimes he didn't say anything. But he always finished -- in no more than three minutes. 

She searched the web for things they could do to help her come. She asked if she could be on top. He grudgingly agreed, but as she was up on top of him he looked like he was at the dentist. He clearly resented it, and she couldn't get close to an orgasm with a partner who looked like that. She tried putting her fingers on her clit while he was going in and out to try to get more stimulation -- another thing she read on the web. But when he noticed he stopped thrusting. "What, the natural way isn't good enough?" He wouldn't resume his motion until she removed the fingers, then he got his usual lusty smile and had his usual orgasm. 

So when they'd been together a couple months, she started putting him off when he asked for sex. He was disappointed as it went down to once a week from their initial pace of once a day. 

He asked, "How come you hardly ever want to have sex any more?"

"Women are supposed to come during sex, and I never do, that's why I'm not so enthusiastic."

"Oh, I wonder if there's something wrong with you. Ever asked a doctor about it?"

Megan had perfectly adequate orgasms when she masturbated, and she wasn't feeling emotionally troubled. The ones from Bill's tongue had been great. She felt pleasure during sex, just never enough to finish. It was a common problem, and it required some flexibility on the part of a woman's partner, and Kevin just didn't have any flexibility. In all other respects he was a wonderful guy.

"Do you think maybe doggy style would work better?" he asked hopefully. She didn't think so.

They used to talk about moving in together, but not any more. It got so a whole month went by with no sex. Kevin really didn't like that sort of gap. She felt horny, but when she thought about how she wouldn't have an orgasm she felt less horny, and when she thought about how she never had had one with Kevin, she didn't feel like sex at all. It didn't help her outlook when she saw him flirting with Grace, another young woman at the lab who looked very nice. It didn't help at all. But in response she had sex with Kevin for his sake as often as she could stand it.

It so happened Megan and Kevin both worked in a division studying how viruses could change sexual functioning. She had the tools in place to devise a custom virus that would fix Kevin. He would simply be unable to climax until his partner had an orgasm first. So he'd have to last long enough for her to feel satisfied. She would make sure it wasn't contagious. It would just be Kevin. And even if they broke up, the virus would also make him be nice to any future partners too. Wouldn't it be good for him to always have to please his partner? It was of course highly unethical and illegal, so she put the idea of out of her mind. It was just a fantasy. Then Grace came along. She didn't want to lose Kevin, but she wanted satisfying sex. If it was just him, how much harm could there be? But then she thought of how Grace looked at him with obvious interest. Megan concocted the virus and let it loose. She would have to wait a week. The viral infection would take a week to have its effect on Kevin.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kevin was thrusting in and out of Megan's vagina. He'd been going for maybe eight minutes. He was fucking her with enthusiasm. For her, the pleasure built and built... finally! Her body shuddered, her vagina twitched, and she felt the heaven of sexual release. And then he had his own, seconds later. Success!

"You came! That was great!" he said when he caught his breath. She gave a big genuine smile and they snuggled happily before they broke apart to sleep side by side. The next night was successful too. She thought she'd fixed the problem.

But then things took a turn for the worse.

When he entered her and started thrusting, it didn't feel quite right. It was mildly pleasant, but it just wasn't the sort of sexual excitement that would lead to orgasm, no matter how long it went on. And she knew that with her virus in his system, it would go on and on. For a while Kevin seemed happy, then after half an hour he started getting frustrated. She told him she was starting to get sore, and he nodded, said he'd finish soon, and kept thrusting. She told him she actually was sore, and after a pause, he pulled out. She wasn't actually all that sore, but she had had enough.

"Damn, that's frustrating!" he said.

She tried masturbating but found she couldn't reach climax that way any more.

The next three days they tried sex with the same result. On and on it went, for her just mildly pleasant. He was obviously excited but couldn't finish. The third time they went at it for a full hour, with the same result. After that one she got a urinary tract infection.

Their conversations used to be easy, one of the best parts of the relationship. Now they became strained. He made snide remarks and she realized she did too.

They decided to take some time apart and date other people.

Now she noticed something she'd never noticed before -- she really wanted sex. Sexual intercourse. She really, really wanted it. She wouldn't ask Kevin. Absolutely not. But there was Daniel... he was a socially awkward nerd type, but he had made clumsy passes at her when she first arrived. She had had to explicitly tell him she wasn't interested, so then he avoided her. Now she was so desperate she put herself in his path. He didn't seem to get the positive hints any better than he had gotten the negative hints before, so she finally swallowed her pride and asked if he'd be willing to sleep with her.

He was willing. His body might be pudgy, but his cock was thick, which felt good. He lasted all of thirty seconds before he came. He asked if she had come and seemed genuinely apologetic that she hadn't. She felt the same mild pleasant feelings she had had those last times with Kevin but nothing leading towards orgasm. After he left she tried masturbating but got nowhere. She invited him over the next day too, and the second time he lasted five minutes. After ten minutes lying together she noticed he got hard again, and encouraged him to do it once more. This time he lasted fifteen minutes and he made clear he was holding off until she came. She used her fingers, and he adjusted to that with a smile. But the fingers weren't leading her in the right direction either. She encouraged him to finish up, and he did within a few seconds.

He was willing to lick her out, and it felt nice. She gave him some pointers on how she liked it best, which he cheerfully followed. As far as she could tell, he was doing it just as well as Bill ever did, but she never got near an orgasm. She suggested doing it doggy style -- something she'd never done before -- and used her fingers freely that way as his pubic bone was not in the way. Still nothing. He came, and said he had to admit that position was really special.

She figured she'd had her fling with Daniel and had no intention of going out with him again. But after two days she just wanted sex. Really bad. Daniel was willing. They started with him going down on her, still to no good effect. And then he mounted her missionary style and she at least felt the craving for sex go away, even if it still didn't feel exciting the way sex usually did. This time he went on for half an hour, and she encouraged him to finish up. But he kept pumping and pumping, his excitement giving way to visible anxiety, and finally he gave up. She told him not to worry, that it was natural that it happened sometimes.

But he didn't accept her invitation to get together again.

Her attempts to seduce a couple other men at the lab were not successful. The urge for sexual intercourse grew stronger and stronger.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Um, Kevin?"

"Oh, it's you," he said without enthusiasm as she stood in the entrance of his cubicle.

"Yeah, it's me. How's it going?"

"Oh, fine, fine..."

"I was wondering if.... if..."

"You were wondering if we could have sex?" said Kevin with a smile.

"Um, yeah," she said, looking down.

"OK, but we're still seeing other people, right?"

"Oh, right! It's just sex."

They left work as early as they felt they could -- 4pm, and went straight to bed, and it was a pleasant reunion at first. She felt that sexual hunger dissipate as his cock invaded her pussy, but still no real excitement. He thrust for ten minutes and then pulled out and lay beside her.

Then he said, "I'm surprised it was ten days before you asked."

"Oh, why?"

"I didn't think you could go ten days without sex."

"I didn't."

He looked at her with interest. "You did it with someone else?"

"Yes, I did."

"Who?"

"None of your business."

"More than once?"

"Hey, we said we'd see other people, right? Why this inquisition?"

"What's the longest you went between doing it?"

"Kevin, why the hell do you think that's any of your business?"

He was silent a while.

"I... I have a confession to make." He was silent a while longer. "I made it so you'd feel really bad if you didn't have sex regularly."

"Made it? How?" And then suddenly Megan's heart was pounding. When he didn't answer, she said, "Not with a virus, I hope?"

His silence was all the answer she needed.

"Oh, shit," she said. She wanted to be furious with him. How dare he! And yet, she wasn't innocent.

"I have a confession to make, too." She explained what her virus did.

They were both alert and alarmed. "But why did you stop coming?" said Kevin.

"I don't know. We know why you did."

"Well, I had sex with Mary while we were apart," he said with pride. Megan rolled her eyes. "And the first couple times I lasted a long time, and she came and then I did right after. But then the next time she couldn't come at all. I tried licking her out." He stole an uneasy glance at Megan, whose face instantly turned stony. "That didn't work either."

"The guy I did it with came the first few times, and then he couldn't come either."

"Surely you didn't make your virus contagious?"

"No!"

"But maybe by mistake in the procedures?"

"Hey, I'm not that incompetent!"

"Yeah, sorry, sorry..."

Suddenly Megan stood up. "But your virus ended up being contagious, and so is mine."

"Huh?"

"That's why I stopped coming, because I got infected with the virus I made for you. So I couldn't come until my partner did... And once he was infected, he couldn't come until I did!"

"Oh, shit... I usually want sex, of course. Most guys do. But when a few days went by without sex, it was worse than usual. Really bad in fact. So that means I also got the virus I intended for you?"

They looked at each other with alarm.

"I tried to convince Samantha to go to bed with me."

Samantha was very fat. Megan raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you felt how strong the urge is, right?"

Megan did remember that. She didn't care to tell Kevin about the men who had turned her down.

This virus thing was going to be a big deal. A huge deal.

"What are we going to do?" asked Megan. "Tell the boss?" Of course they should tell their supervisor, the great Dr. James Shaw.

"Are you kidding?"

Megan sighed. That would of course be the end of their careers. They couldn't be prosecuted because the work was too secret to discuss in court, but there were other ways the black ops community could punish them that might be even worse.

Kevin said, "We've got to tell the people we've infected, that if they notice any problem they should be sure to let us know. And then we've got to have sex with them to keep the urge at bay. As long as all the infected people don't have sex with anyone else then we should be OK."

Megan thought that should do the trick. "Sex without ever having any orgasms."

Kevin sighed. "Yeah, but at least it would keep the hunger at bay. To keep from raping people."

Megan sighed. As a decent-looking woman she could probably always get some guy to fuck her if she was really desperate. But for a guy... it could easily lead to rape.

"Who's the one you infected?" said Kevin.

"Daniel."

"Daniel?" He smirked at her.

"Hey! You tried to get it on with Samantha and you're looking at me?"

"True." But his smirk didn't disappear entirely.

The double standard. He could be proud of any conquest he made, and her reputation suffered if her partner wasn't considered attractive. She dressed and went back to her place for the night.

As Megan thought about it, their plan had a lot of holes in it. It relied on Daniel and Mary not having had sex with anyone else. And not having sex with anyone else in the future. And not telling anyone... She found it hard to get to sleep that night. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Megan had barely gotten to her desk and put her things down before the two security guards appeared. "Come with us," they said.

"Can I check my messages?"

"No," said the one with a very grave and determined look.

She didn't want to think too much about why she was under suspicion... but part of her knew. The other part was called "denial". She walked between the two guards past two checkpoints into parts of the building she was not authorized to enter. The guards left her in a windowless room lit by harsh fluorescent lights. Her boss, Dr. James Shaw, was seated at a desk, looking grave. Three men she didn't recognize stood behind him looking just as grave. She sat in the single chair facing the desk.

"We believe you have undertaken some prohibited activity," said the man standing in the center. We need you to tell us in detail anything you may have done that departed from accepted procedures."

Could this possibly be about something else? "I... I'm not sure what you mean. What's this about?"

The man said, "Are you saying that you are not aware of breaking any department rules? Seriously? You're in deep trouble, and for some leniency we need your complete cooperation." He was getting angry.

Her boss said more kindly, "We think you made a virus. Did you make a virus?"

Megan turned white. Making the virus was a truly grave breach of protocol. Releasing it was far worse. These weren't dumb rules either, and she knew it. The dangers were obvious. She took a deep breath and confessed. She also had to account for all of her recent sexual experiences in detail, which was mortifying. When the standing men started smirking and sniggering, it was Dr. Shaw who glared at them and got them to be more discreet in their reactions.

She had to implicate Kevin. It was a good bet that whatever had led them to her would also lead them to him. Staying silent would do no good and would count against complete cooperation. In any case, she was not feeling especially loyal to him.

After an hour of interrogation she was locked into a room with a stale chicken salad sandwich and a can of Coke. She was in no position to be picky, and consumed what would have to do for lunch. After an hour she was summoned back to the conference room. This time Kevin was there. Otherwise it was just Dr. Shaw and her original interrogator who said, "Dr. Shaw wanted to meet with just the two of you, but naturally we are monitoring this and if you try anything we will be back in here very quickly. Very, very quickly."

She and Kevin nodded solemnly, and then it was just the three of them. Megan saw surveillance cameras in all four corners of the ceiling.

Dr. Shaw just looked back and forth at them.

Kevin said, "I hope none of our partners have been having sex with anyone else."

Dr. Shaw shook his head. "You don't understand. You used the base virus XR-745. I don't know why. Megan used XR-744, which is what we would all use if we were going to make a virus at all. Why did you use XR-745?" His tone was exasperation.

Kevin shrugged. "I figured it ought to be something different, if I was going to break the rules like that."

"You know the source viruses are highly contagious, and the stocks we use are crippled in specific ways. XR-744 has the RQ-7056 gene broken, but XR-745 has the RQ-8840 gene broken."

Megan gasped. Kevin just looked blank.

Dr. Shaw sighed and said, "Ten points for Ravenclaw. Megan, would you care to enlighten Kevin as to the problem?"

Megan gulped. "When they combined inside our bodies, some of the viruses naturally got the good copies of both genes. The mutated virus is not broken. It's contagious through the air, as well as skin-to-skin contact." The additional infection routes of sexual contact or blood transfusions hardly mattered.

Now Kevin grimaced.

Dr. Shaw said, "Your partners were already infected before you had sex with them, along with everyone else who works in that lab. The week-long incubation period is for symptoms, but people are contagious within 48 hours. The virus is all over the world by now."

"Holy shit," said Kevin. After a pause, he said, "What are we going to do?"

A wave of profound shame washed over Megan. She said, "I don't suppose torturing us to death would actually solve the problem, though I can't say we don't deserve it."

Dr. Shaw nodded, then said, "What we are going to do is devise a virus to follow after yours and undo the damage. Or at least we're going to try."

"You want our help?" said Kevin.

Dr. Shaw hesitated. "Your level of skill would not be helpful. Megan's might be somewhat more promising, but no -- senior researchers will handle this. But you do have a role to play."

After a few seconds of silence, Kevin said, "Uh, what's that?"

"You get to be our very first guinea pigs for the 'draft' viruses we create."

Kevin nodded. "It's the least we can do."

"You may know that all the usual safety procedures are suspended in this case. The need is too urgent. We have an idea, you get the virus. There's no guarantee you'll survive."

Kevin and Megan nodded.

"You'll both be confined in one of our holding cells in the test center. But you'll be confined together at least. That way you can have sex with each other regularly and keep from going insane."

"That's kind of you," said Kevin with a small smile.

Dr. Shaw banged his fist on the table. "Kind? It's not kind!" he bellowed. "It's because we need our guinea pigs to survive as long as possible!" Shoulders slumping, he added, "I can't believe you did that -- both of you, independently!"

As she passed time in the holding cell with Kevin, Megan realized something. There was no way they would tell people as junior as them -- let alone as guilty as them -- about their strategy unless they were destined never to see the light of day again. "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you" wasn't a funny joke any more.


	2. Chapter 2

Like many parts of the military, the biological weapons division was designed with the hope it would never have to be used. The goal was deterrence of any enemies who might think it a good idea to unleash -- or threaten to unleash -- a biological weapon. While a scientist could understand this, at another level it meant their life's work was most likely going to be useless. Now, everything had changed. There was a biological weapon at loose in the world, and it was now their job to cure the disorder it caused.

Their division's work was now beyond relevant, it was central to the fixing of human sexuality. The short-term danger was everyone breaking taboos in every culture to keep from going crazy. Among the long-term dangers was that reproduction was now impossible.

Jim Shaw and his wife Louise were infected, just like everyone else, so it was a problem he experienced firsthand. In recent years, they had fallen into a pattern of sex a few times a year, or sometimes once a month when they were more in the mood. Now, in line with the virus's demands, they did it every other day. But instead of ending with the satisfaction of orgasm, it just ended. They felt their urgent hunger for sex satisfied, but they missed the usual completion of orgasm. It was not fun. People without a regular partner had it much worse -- they had the major complication of having to find someone to have sex with every few days.

Louise of course had no idea that he was working on the problem. All she or their children knew about his job was that it was with a secret government organization and they must never ask about it.

Jim had been visited by no end of intelligence officials, by eminent biologists, by higher-ups in the administration who he had previously only seen on the news, and by a few Senators and Representatives from the relevant committees.

He made the case to his superiors that the only solution was to release another virus to undo the effects of the first one. Surely they had consulted with independent experts, and apparently enough agreed with him that the project was given the green light. What's more, he, Dr. James Shaw, was to lead the effort. He was the world expert -- no one else was in his class. His normal staff of 30 people swelled to 50, and they farmed out specific tasks to dozens of other labs across the country.

The universal STI vaccine had just recently reached most of the US population, though there were plenty of anti-vaxers who had refused it. They had a viral version of that vaccine too, and now they released it so it would complete coverage in the US and quickly spread it to every corner of the rest of the world too.

The goal for this virus they were creating was to return things to normal, of course. But it wasn't clear they could do that. Some of what Kevin and Megan had done with their respective viruses was hard to undo. Sometimes it would be a matter of not returning to the old ways but to other new ways that were at least better than the horror that Kevin and Megan had unleashed.

In Jim's secret toolkit were several options for various aspects of how the new sexuality could work. He could of course reveal them all so that UN committees could choose what was best. But time was of the essence, and Jim smiled as he considered another possibility. He could present the options he wanted along with some that were obviously much worse. He could choose. No one else had the expertise to understand that there were options he was leaving off the table. He had the opportunity to create a new world of sexuality according to what he thought was best.

He had sometimes dreamed of trying to improve people's sex lives. There was precedent in other areas of medicine for surgery making people better than they were originally. One example was cataract surgery. During the procedure, the surgeons could implant an artificial lens that not just removed the cataract but corrected the person's vision. Those who had been dependent for decades on thick lenses for myopia or astigmatism could now do without glasses entirely. Could he do the same sort of thing with the new virus? In the past, all Jim's ideas had been just musing. Releasing any viruses from their lab would be unethical and illegal. But now everything had changed. He, Jim, might be able to single-handedly improve human sexuality in line with his own values.

He had a great deal to do. Previously his had been a nine to five job. Now he worked seven days a week, twelve to fifteen hours a day. Coming up with the right virus and refining it would take time. Meanwhile, the world had to live with the effects of Kevin and Megan's botched viral creation.

\---------------------------------------------------------

It was just a couple days after Kevin and Megan's virus had been discovered. On the phone was his wife. "Hi honey, it's about Kara -- she's really, really upset. Can you come home by 8 tonight? I could really use your help."

"What's she upset about?"

"Sex... She's really interested in having sex. But she's way too young! And she's not the only one. It's all over the news too -- unless it's a hoax."

"Shit... OK, I'll try to be home on time." 

Jim had been staying until midnight the last few days, but that night he got home at 8:20.

"Oh, Daddy!" said Kara, running to hug him. "Would you have sex with me, please? I need it so much."

"You can't have sex with your father!" said Louise. "That's out of the question."

Kara was 18, the oldest of his three girls. He'd noticed all of them going through puberty, but hadn't felt any real desire -- they were his daughters. But to have his big girl hugging him and asking for sex... it had an effect.

"Why don't you get some boy your own age to have sex with you instead?"

Kara bit her lip and looked down. "I did."

This was evidently news to his wife, who looked astonished.

"And did it solve the problem?"

Kara hesitated. "Mom, could you go away and leave this to me and daddy."

Jim was aware that his girls were more comfortable asking him about sexual things than their mother. When Louise looked at him, he nodded.

"OK," she said and hurried off to the other end of the house.

"So, daddy, first I asked Luke. He's a guy I kind of like. Asked him if he'd have sex with me. And he said no! It was so embarrassing."

"Oh, honey..." said Jim softly.

"But I really wanted it, so I asked Dave... he's one of the jocks. And he said 'Sure' with a shrug. The only place we could think of to do it right then was a stall in the boys' room. And so he did me up against the wall. That's how I lost my virginity."

Jim groaned sympathetically.

"It kind of hurt, and he probably lasted all of ten seconds before it was over. He grinned and asked if that was what I wanted. I said yes, because that strong desire to just do it was satisfied -- but I hated it."

Jim nodded.

"But then I started getting horny again, so two days later I asked if he'd do it, and we went to his house. So this time at least we were in bed with our clothes off, but this time he didn't finish quickly. In fact, he was pounding away for like fifteen minutes. At first he said he was just holding off because he was having such a good time. But then he got real frustrated. Finally after 45 minutes he quit and told me to go home -- and told me I was a dog."

Jim said, "Damn, I'm so sorry... But I've been reading up on it and this is how it works. It's a virus, and after you're infected you really want sex, but you can't have an orgasm unless your partner does first. It sounds like the first time he wasn't infected yet, and the second time he was. And especially since it was the very first time he couldn't come, he was naturally upset with you. He didn't know it was him. But of course it wasn't your fault at all, and no one would ever call you a dog based on how you look."

She didn't deny the last part. "But what do I do now?" she asked. "I can't go back to him!"

"Other boys? Neighbors?" mused Jim.

"I want it so bad... I don't know if I can stand to wait until tomorrow. I need a penis in my vagina, OK? You have a penis and I trust you. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't driving me crazy!" She started crying.

"OK, let's do it," he said.

"Oh, thank you, daddy!" she said, hugging him again. "In my room... now?"

He nodded and followed Kara up the stairs.

"So, it's like a medical procedure, OK?" he said. His stiff cock in his pants confirmed he would be able to carry out the procedure.

Kara didn't take her sneakers off, she just lay on the bed, pulled her jeans and panties down to her ankles and spread her legs. She put her arm over her face, and said, "This sure is weird, but don't make me wait any more, OK?"

Jim pulled his own pants and underpants down to his ankles, climbed up on his daughter, aimed, and inserted his therapeutic prong into her therapeutic opening. It went in so smoothly... He hadn't done it with anyone other than his wife in 25 years, and it was exciting. Kara's vagina was so much tighter... But he didn't want to advertise his lust to her, so he stayed quiet and just shoved in and out at a leisurely pace. "Let me know when it's enough," he said.

He felt pretty sure that after five minutes she was better, because that's all it took in general and she was relaxed. But she didn't say anything. Instead she hugged him.

"Kara?" he said, and stopped thrusting.

"It is super-weird," she said. "But I've always known I could count on my daddy, and now you've come through for me again." Her arms held him in place.

"Well, glad to help, my love," he said. "I'm infected too, so I can't, um, have an orgasm. But that's good too so we don't have to worry about pregnancy." Kara's arms were still around him. It was many seconds later that she released him and he pulled out. The two of them made themselves decent again.

"So, do you and mom just do it? Like always?" They sat on the bed beside each other, fully clothed.

Ordinarily Jim wouldn't answer questions about his own sex life -- but then ordinarily Kara wouldn't ask either.

"We're both infected, so we now do it every day or two -- much more than we did in recent years. But of course neither of us can come, which makes it very different too."

Kara was quiet a second. "I'm glad you didn't pull out right away. It told me you didn't think of it as a disgusting favor you had to do -- like changing a diaper or something."

"Oh, heavens no!" said Jim.

"So, again the day after tomorrow?"

Jim sighed and nodded.

When he finally joined his wife in bed at 1am, she was naked and waiting. It had been two days, and if she didn't get sex she'd be unhappy.

"Tell me when you've had enough."

After three minutes she had, and he pulled out.

"I still can't believe you did it with Kara," she said.

"Yeah, me neither," he said. "But if we had sons they'd probably be doing it with you."

"What an awful idea..."

They settled down to sleep.

He was plenty motivated at his job by the need to save the world, but seeing the anguish played out in his own family lent it an extra urgency.

His two younger girls came down with the virus a few days later. They didn't have any boys they wanted to do it with. They wanted their daddy to help them out with their medical problem. Their big sister had blazed the trail to the solution.

The third time he and Kendall did it, as he was pulling his penis out of her she said, "It's like I have a booboo in my vagina. And I know I can count on my daddy to fuck it and make it all better."

"Watch your language, young lady!"

She giggled and they both smiled.

He got home at 3am, crept up to Kara's room, stripped and slid into bed with her. She lay on her side facing away from him, and murmured her appreciation as he slid his stiff cock into her pussy from the rear and rhythmically pumped in and out for five minutes. She was asleep before he was done. He then went to see 16-year-old Katy, and did the same with her, though she stayed awake. The girls slept naked from the waist down to make things as easy as possible. And finally he went to 14-year-old Kendall. She woke up fully and got on her back to take it the usual way. He mounted and penetrated her and thrust away. She looked at him lovingly. He sure loved her. But despite the fact they were in the midst of sexual intercourse, they were father and daughter, meaning there was no way they would kiss each other on the lips the way lovers would -- right?

His wife only wanted it every other day, which was the standard recommendation. But all three of his daughters wanted it every day. They slept better and didn't like even the beginnings of that feeling of horniness. Depending on her mood, each girl might lie on her back to do it the usual way or on her side to take it from behind. She might be wide awake or half asleep. She might be grumpy or friendly. But she always wanted his cock inside her pussy, and wanted him to thrust in and out for several minutes.

Jim loved penetrating and copulating with all four of the females in his life. There was never any problem with him getting bored or indifferent, because like any other man, he wanted the end of intercourse to be orgasm. It never happened with the first female, so he penetrated the next, his body hoping it would find release that time. But it never did. At the end of the third or fourth copulation, he was still frustrated -- like all the other people on the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

The world was in turmoil. The inability to achieve orgasm was bad enough, but that hunger for sex was terrible. Infected people were instructed to pair up and have sex when they felt the urge. Where the ratios weren't perfect a man could satisfy several women or vice versa. Nuns and monks could be celibate no more. Where same-sex groups got infected, a few people of the opposite sex would be recruited to meet their needs.

In the early days, when the forty-seven men on an oil platform started going crazy, they sent scouting expeditions out using the platform's boats. On a pleasure boat they spied a female form, boarded the boat, abducted her, and took her back to the platform. It turned out she was a 14-year-old virgin. They apologized to her profusely, over and over, but still they gang-banged her for hours on end. The men were not accustomed to being unable to orgasm, and their natural impulse was to just keep going until they did, but that would be forever. Eventually they took five-minute turns. That was enough to make the craziness go away. But at that early date they didn't understand how the virus worked in detail. As soon as the forty-seventh man had finished his five minutes, the frustrated men started through the cycle again, hoping they would finish up that time.

When the girl was replaced 48 hours later by a couple adult women volunteers she was offered psychotherapy, but didn't really need it. By then the infection had possessed her, and she too needed her sex regularly. She understood why the men had all fucked her over and over -- not because of any selfish desire to be realized at her expense but because of a medical emergency. But sadly, her case was far from unique, and not all such situations had such a good outcome. The world was most definitely in turmoil.

Suicides spiked among many groups. Those who lacked working vaginas and penises could be offered little more than a lot of Ativan. Those who had made serious vows of lifetime celibacy sometimes chose to keep the vow and end the life. Similarly with those who were too traumatized by past experiences of sex.

Gay men found that they could get stiff erections in the presence of women and penetrate them to relieve the ferocious hunger, even if they didn't enjoy it. Lesbians had no physical problems, of course, though they faced psychological distress -- but so did a great many straight women and men.

Children were fortunately spared until puberty. The elderly were spared as well when they reached a certain level of decrepitude.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kevin groaned in agony from whatever the latest virus had done. Megan managed to get him stiff with energetic use of her mouth, then impale herself on him, to relieve her need and also Kevin's, even if the urge for sex was just a minor agony in comparison to what the experimental virus was doing to him.

Megan's breasts turned purple. Then they hurt. Then they hurt so much she wanted to scream. Then she screamed and only stopped when she got hoarse. But Kevin fucked her from time to time anyway. She didn't mind, and it made one little tiny thing feel not so terrible.

Kevin's penis was so erect it hurt. It was on fire. Contact with any material, such as cloth or flesh, was excruciating. But Megan wrestled him down and impaled herself on him as he clenched his teeth for three whole minutes. Her hot, slick vagina that would usually be heaven for him was now nothing but agony.

Those worst reactions were in the early days, then things got somewhat better.

Megan felt really horny. She rubbed herself gently between the legs, and before too many seconds passed had a fabulous orgasm -- her first in weeks! But a minute later she was horny again, rubbed herself again, and had another orgasm. On and on she went, hour after hour, having orgasms until she was sick of them. She was exhausted and fell asleep, but woke up with a start within a few minutes because of the desperate need to have another orgasm. She was happy to have Kevin drill her with his penis for five minutes. She had three orgasms from that too, and then went right back to her compulsive masturbation. When that virus wore off, Megan slept for an entire day.

A few days later, in the middle of the night, Megan thought she heard a whisper, decided she hadn't, but then thought she had, then knew she had. It was Kevin, saying "Please."

"Please what?"

"I can't move. But can you rub my dick?" he croaked. He was lying on his back, his stiff cock in plain view.

Yawning, Megan sat up, and then touched his cock. Instantly he ejaculated, and she withdrew her hand. But it was just one spurt. It smelled gross, like pus or something.

"Again!" groaned Kevin.

Megan touched the penis again and it spurted again. She rubbed up and down gently, and as she did, he kept ejaculating, over and over again. After a minute it started smelling like normal semen. Then the fluid shooting from the tip of his penis started looking pink, then red. "Uh, oh," she said, "you're bleeding." She stopped.

"No, keep going!" groaned Kevin.

When she touched his cock again, it spurted again, blood. On and on it went until Kevin said, "Enough." On his belly was a disgusting mess, but he hadn't lost a serious amount of blood.

Written instructions came to them, and they followed them as best they could.

Kevin mounted Megan, entered her and began thrusting. "OK, on the count of three let's decide to come," he said. "One, two, three..." Megan felt a fine orgasm, perhaps the finest she had ever had with a cock inside her.

"That's funny," said Kevin. "I felt an orgasm -- really satisfied -- but nothing came out."

The next instructions were to both think hard about wanting to start a baby at the moment of orgasm. Megan wasn't actively enthusiastic about wanting to have a baby under the circumstances, but she figured it was part of her duty -- and there always was that underlying primitive desire. "One, two, three..." Fine orgasms, but as usual Kevin didn't spurt.

They were to keep repeating that pattern, over and over.

"One, two, three... Oh, my God!" said Kevin... "Ouch..."

"What happened?"

"That time I ejaculated in there... like ten shots. But it kind of hurt, even."

Within six months the experimenting stopped -- somehow they had survived. They both had to admit that the new form of sex was better for them than it had ever been before.

Megan had gotten pregnant from an experiment that tested the new impregnation method, but she remembered nothing of labor and delivery and she never saw the resulting baby before they took it away. While she grieved, she reminded herself that the fate she deserved was more like being tortured to death.

A year later, they were transferred out of the building. They were moved to a black ops prison camp, but at least they could see the sky and they lived in a modest cottage. The strict instructions to all residents were to share nothing about their past with any neighbors.

Kevin did odd jobs around the camp, and Megan took pride in her modest vegetable garden. 

As far as their friends and family knew, they had each just vanished from the face of the earth just before the horrible sex crisis started.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, honey," said Jim as he came in the back door.

"Oh, glad you're here," said his wife Louise, kissing him.

She hitched up her dress, pulled her panties down and leaned forward over the kitchen table.

Jim pulled his pants and underpants down to free his rigid cock, mounted his wife from the rear and thrust in.

"Oooo.... Aahhhhhh..... Mmmmmm..." they groaned and moaned.

"One, two three... Aaaaahhhhhh!" Jim felt the satisfaction of orgasm, though he didn't ejaculate, of course.

Just then their daughter Kendall walked into the kitchen and sighed. "Yuck! I still don't like to think of my parents having sex! .... But, um....." She looked down and shifted from foot to foot.

"You want your turn?" said Jim, withdrawing his slick cock from his wife's pussy and putting it back in his pants.

"Hrumph!" said Louise, frowning.

"I know, I know," said Jim. He'd have to work on that. Try harder to eliminate jealousy.

"Where mom was?" he asked his daughter.

"No!" She jerked her head to indicate the upstairs.

He followed her up the stairs. He'd have to work on that, too. The desire for privacy was still too strong. He had already worked on lowering it. In the old days, people didn't like to have sex with others watching, but why not? As there was going to be a lot more sex, it was really handy if people didn't all want privacy so much.

As each version of the curative virus went out into the world, he got feedback. Some he got in person. The next version would be the last, he was almost sure of it. Or maybe the one after that.

Up in her room his daughter took all her clothes off, and he did too. She had old romantic ideas of sex, where everyone took all their clothes off and did it in a bed.

"God, all I need to do is see a penis and I get really wet and hot down there," she said. "Am I normal?"

Very normal, thought Jim with a grin. One of his recent innovations. Better no need for foreplay... better if the females get ready within a few seconds, just like guys do.

"Oh, daddy, stick it in!" she said as he climbed up on top of her.

He pressed against her feminine lips, which parted easily and let his cock into a tight, hot heaven.

"Oh, that feels good!" he murmured.

"Oh, amazing..."

"Want to just do it a while? No need to finish soon?"

"Oh, yeah. That sounds wonderful."

He pressed in and out, admiring his beautiful daughter's body, enjoying the pleasure on her face with every surge up inside her. Ten minutes passed.

Then they heard a voice from outside. "Hey, dad you in there? I want my turn before supper!"

"OK, sweetie." It was his next older girl, Katy.

"Guess I gotta share," said Kendall with a good-natured smile.

"OK, on the count of three, but you've really got to want it too, OK?"

"I know how it works!" said Kendall. "It's just hard to do sometimes. We both come whenever one of us wants us too, but the orgasm is so much nicer if the other person wishes for it at the same time."

"Right," said Jim. His wife and daughters had no idea these changes were all the results of his own lab work.

"One, two, three..." Jim wished for Kendall's orgasm, and it felt so good he knew Kendall must have wished for his too.

"God, that's wonderful!" she murmured.

"Yeah, I really love doing it with you," he said. He gave her a peck on the cheek and got up.

He didn't see any reason to get dressed. After he opened the door, he just picked up his clothes and set them down in the hall. His erection was still strong, and he entered Katy's room, closing the door behind him.

She was already naked, sitting at her desk. "Oooh, I like the look of that! Can I be on top?"

"Sure, honey," he said. "I love it when you're on top."

So Jim lay back on her bed, and Katy hungrily knelt above him, aimed his cock, and then let herself down, driving his organ deep up inside her.

They heard Kara downstairs. "Is Dad home yet? I want him to do me before dinner."

"Guess we can't take too long... Even if she is a bossy sister," said Katy with a smile.

"Now, now," said Jim. In actuality his girls all got along very well.

"Yeah, I don't want to make my daddy mad at me or he won't wish a big happy orgasm for me and I'll just have the little kind."

"That's right, sweetie," said Jim.

"Oh, but it feels so good, going up and down on your pole," she said. "Let me get down here so you're all the way up inside and my clit jams right against your bone like that... Oh, that's nice..."

"OK, on the count of three?"

"No, wait, just a few seconds more..."

"Procrastination, procrastination," murmured Jim with a smile.

"Oh, shut up," said Katy with a smile. "We're also supposed to savor the good things in life, of which sex is maybe the finest of all, right?"

"Right. ... Ready?"

"OK, OK... One, two, three."

As Jim felt his own sexual ecstasy, he loved looking at his daughter's face as she felt hers. It just really showed with her. And while all three of his girls looked great, she had the prettiest face. He felt her vagina squeezing around him, just as his cock twitched. Of course, nothing came out, but it was deeply satisfying.

She lay down on him, letting him bear her full weight. He put his arms around her and hugged her. Such a wonderful girl.

"Dad?" said Kara from the hallway.

"Yeah," he said.

Kara opened the door. "How did I know I'd find you like that... Did you finish yet?"

"Yep," said Jim.

"Well, enough of the lovey-dovey stuff then. And how come you have to screw all of us, and not just me? I'm your firstborn." She gave a mischievous smile as she stripped.

Katy rose, freeing her daddy's stiff cock.

"Can we do it here, and you say that stuff you were this afternoon?" Kara asked her sister.

"Sure, that's fun," she said.

"What's this?" said Jim.

"Just something we tried with Adam from next door earlier this afternoon."

Jim shrugged.

"OK, Kara baby, lie down on the bed... legs apart... good baby!" Katy stood beside the bed, naked.

Kara sucked her thumb.

Jim cast a questioning look at Katy, who just gave him an impish smile.

"Now, Kara, daddy's going to stick his big thing into your little cunny, OK?"

"Is it gonna hurt?" said Kara in a little tiny voice.

"Oh, no, it's going to feel really good. Daddy only does it because he loves you a whole lot."

Jim lowered himself onto his firstborn, while his second-born took his stiff cock and aimed it.

"OK, the big thing is gonna go in now. Big pressure!"

As his cock slid in, Kara's thumb came out of her mouth. "Big, big, big, daddy!" she said.

"That's right, it's really big. Now it goes in and out so he can show you just how big it is."

"Oh, that feels good, good, good!" said Kara, with a little girl's face of wonder.

"She's not going to wish for yours, if that's OK," said Katy to her father.

"Sure, wouldn't expect that of such a precious little girl." To his surprise, Jim found this role play to be very exciting.

"Dinner!" came Louise's voice from downstairs.

"OK, baby, daddy's going to make you feel good, OK?" said Katy to Kara. "OK, One... two... three..."

Jim was expecting a little orgasm, but instead he felt a really big one -- and it felt bigger because he hadn't been expecting it. Kara's pussy clenched his cock rhythmically, and his cock twitched too, and of course nothing came out.

"You gave me a big one!" said Jim.

Kara said, "Well, yeah... the role play only goes so far..."

"That's very sweet of you," he said, diving down to kiss her on the nose before he withdrew.

"Do we have to dress for dinner?" said Katy.

"Yes," said Jim. "Your mother's good about how I'm not true to her..."

"Well, she's hardly true to you!"

"Yes, but also it's still hard for us older folks to get used to daddies fucking their daughters all the time. So the least we can do is get dressed."

"Well, OK," said Katy. "Quick one at bedtime?"

"We'll see," said Jim. With cooperating partners, a fully satisfying bout of sexual intercourse could take all of fifteen seconds. His cock had been nicely shrinking in his pants, but reversed direction briefly at the suggestion. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Louise's sister Suzanne and her family were expected for dinner. They had three sons, roughly the same ages as his daughters. They were coming through town on their way to their vacation up in Maine. They hadn't visited in the last five years.

As the five of them came into the living room there were hellos all around, and comments on how the six children were all so much bigger now. Jim noticed his girls looking uncomfortably at their cousins, and the cousins looking back just as uncomfortably. The youngest boy -- he must be 15 now? -- adjusted his crotch, and Jim could see the erection. He then saw the other two boys had erections too that were tenting against their pants.

Jim said, "Hey, welcome to the new world. I think the first thing we need to do is clear the sexual tension from the air..."

"And what does that involve?" asked Suzanne.

"I think anyone who feels like having sex should have it."

"But your daughters... surely you wouldn't... surely they..." said Suzanne.

"I think Kara, Katy, and Kendall might be open to having sex with all three of the boys and your husband. Just a guess."

"Daddy!" said Katy, blushing a bit.

"Am I wrong?"

Katy said nothing, answering his question.

"Not in the living room!" said Louise.

"OK, upstairs!" said Jim.

And so they all went upstairs. In short order there were ten naked people. Five stiff cocks, and five wet and engorged vaginas. Five pairs of erect female nipples. Jim went straight for his sister-in-law Suzanne, just as his wife went for Louise's husband. He lost track of just how the cousins paired up at first. But there were lots of giggles and moans and groans, and lots of "One, two, three... Aaahhhh!"

He had always had the hots for his wife's sister, and now he could have her, and know she wanted him just as much. They were in the guest bedroom, as his wife had appropriated the master bedroom.

"Oh, it's so long!" said Suzanne when he had inserted his full length into her. "Mind starting over and doing me from the rear? That makes it go in even more... I love feeling a cock bottoming out in there... it's rare to find a man with one so long..."

Jim was fine with that, but a little puzzled. No one else had commented on his cock being especially long. The obvious possibility was that Suzanne's husband's cock was kind of short. "Oh, yeah, that's good!" said Jim as he grappled his sister-in-law's hips, jamming his cock in. His tip did hit the end of her vagina. It felt nice.

"Yeah, you can jam it up there as hard as you can... I mean, if you want."

"Oh, I want, I want!"

"One, two, three.... Aaaahhhh!"

Jim dismounted.

Judging from the conversations, it sounded like the others had switched partners already.

"I guess we're the only ones who are new to each other in this bunch -- I have my four females , and you must have your four males a lot."

"Yeah, I sure do. The boys usually want it three times a day each, and I say fine if they've done their homework, and I usually keep the matings pretty quick. Boys are OK with quickies -- what about your girls? Girls not so much?"

"Oh, girls are fine with quickies," said Jim.

"Interesting. It's a new world..."

"Anyway, want to do it again? Missionary style?"

"Sure!"

He mounted, inserted, and thrust, deep and hard and fast.

"One, two, three..." Jim felt fantastic as he orgasmed, his cock tip jammed against the end of sweet Suzanne's vagina again.

He heard his daughter Katy's voice saying, "I'll do you next, then your father."

As he and Suzanne rested, he said, "You know, as long as everyone else is having sex, I'd like to just keep doing it."

"Yeah, me too!"

So while the others paired off in all the combinations, he and Suzanne did it standing up, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, and then a reprise on missionary and doggy style, and in each case they did a "One, two, three... aaahhh!" mutual orgasm. Cocks didn't get soft and enter a refractory period unless a guy actually ejaculated.

It was Louise who asked from the master bedroom in a voice that carried throughout the second floor, "Who's getting hungry?"

"Oh, not quite yet!" said Katy in an equally loud voice. "Jason's only done me twice, and I want him again!"

But before long the adults and adolescents began descending the stairs in ones and twos, completely dressed, and assembled in the dining room. The boys and girls were laughing and joking, easy with each other. Three rounds of sex are something of an ice-breaker.

He and Louise had had plans for the boys to sleep on the floor in the living room, but the kids would have none of that. As Jim thought about it, he realized that was old-style thinking. Obsolete thinking. Each of the girls invited a boy to share her bed, so they could just have sex whenever the mood struck during the night. Maybe they'd swap around too.


	5. Chapter 5

When Amanda was really little no one ever talked about sex. Then when she was seven everyone was all upset about sex and talked about it a lot. Then they got less upset but it didn't disappear. Instead they started having sex in public. She had seen people having sex for years now. She had looked up to the three lovely Shaw girls next door, hoping she might grow up to be like them. But then they came over a lot and had sex with her two big brothers. She still kind of looked up to them, but it was different. She'd explored with other kids, playing doctor. Some of her peers had been having sex for some time now, but she just hadn't been that interested. She was kind of a late bloomer.

But now she was 14, and she was interested.

"Hey, daddy."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You think I'm sexy?"

"Of course you're sexy. You've been sexy for years now. What's up?"

"I think I'm ready to have sex. Would you be willing? To be my first one?"

Her father beamed. "Oh, that would be just fantastic. I've been hoping you'd feel that way some day."

"Goody." There was silence. "What about now?"

"Now it is! How about your bedroom so we aren't disturbed?"

"Yeah, that's good." She would have been willing to just do it in the living room, but didn't feel the need to say that.

In the bedroom she got naked and so did he.

"I've seen your big penis before, but it's never been headed for ME before!"

"That's right. And now it is, if you're willing. Or more specifically, it's headed for that little vaginal opening between your legs. You still like that idea?"

"Yes!"

It started sliding in. They both cooed with pleasure. Then her daddy started the fucking motion. In and out and in and out. It felt great. When he said the "One, two, three..." she would be sure to think about making him come. She wanted it to be good for her daddy. But he kept on fucking in and out and never said that. She was having fun and she wasn't going to make it end if he didn't.

After twenty minutes, he said, "You haven't asked to finish up and neither have I. For me it's because I'm enjoying it a whole lot. I've raised you since you were little and watched you grow up, and watched your body turn into a woman's body, and now finally I'm enjoying you like a woman... well, a big girl anyway. And you're having fun?"

"A lot of fun, daddy."

"Good. Still, I guess it's time to finish up... Ready?"

"Ready."

"One, two, three..."

She thought the right thought, so when she got her fabulous orgasm her daddy did too. They lay intertwined for a while. They did it again at bedtime, and again the next morning, and every day for a week. Eventually it tapered off but they still did it at least once a week.

She started doing it with lots of boys at school, too, and some of the neighbors. She liked grown men too. They were sexy. Other girls' daddies.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Amanda was feeling horny at school. At the end of the day she asked Bob if wanted to do it, and he was eager. They found a lounge. He mounted her and slid inside and looked at her adoringly. He even kissed her and she kissed him back. That sort of affection was much less common than sex. And the way he was looking at her... Sex was how you made babies, of course. What would it be like when the day came? They said that when the "One, two, three..." happened, you'd think about how you wanted to get pregnant. What would it be like? Here was handsome Bob, who had kissed her so nicely, and then he said it, looking into her eyes, "One, two, three..."

She had a really big one, and as it started Bob said, "Oh, my God!" Then she felt it -- wet way up inside. What? Had he been thinking about making her pregnant? She'd just been pretending, she thought, but...

When he caught his breath, he said, "You wanted to get pregnant?"

"Well, I thought I was just dreaming about it. But you wanted to make me pregnant?"

"I thought I was just dreaming about it too..."

"A new experience. It feels nice and warm up there. And I guess I must be fertile."

"But if you don't really want a baby..."

"Oh, I'll get one of those morning-after pills."

"Phew. I mean, some day if we were married it would be nice to have a baby, but not quite yet..."

"No, not yet. But that was so cool... You think any other boys would want to...?"

"I bet a lot would. I'd never ejaculated before, and while it is a little uncomfortable it's a cool experience to have."

"I'd love to get more... to feel that again. I could go around asking, but it's so humiliating if a boy refuses."

"I doubt many would refuse, but... would you like me to ask for you?"

"Sure, that would be great!"

"Who should I ask?"

"Let's go to the cafeteria."

A hundred kids were hanging around waiting for buses or rides home.

She scanned the boys in the room. There wasn't a single one she wouldn't want sticking his dick up inside her. "Um, you can ask all of them."

"All?"

She nodded.

"Well, OK!" said Bob.

Amanda returned to the lounge. She hoped at least a couple boys would say yes.

But soon a boy appeared, and then another. They were all eager. And she invited every one of them to plunge their cocks into her. She loved to feel the penises, that wonderful in and out, but she was also eager for the next one. It was kind of impolite to end a sex act too quickly, but in under a minute she said, "Would you please make me pregnant?" The boys nodded or grinned, and then when she said, "One, two, three", they all had orgasms. All but three of them gave her a big orgasm too. Over half the boys ejaculated, usually their first time ever. She enjoyed watching the astonishment on their faces as she felt the warm liquid pumping up into her. Soon she was leaking, but that was easy to take care of.

For a few of the boys who hadn't ejaculated, she knew why... She just hadn't really been able to feel like she wanted to get pregnant by them. Maybe some of the others just didn't want to make her pregnant. But she got tons of sperm. Enough that it took ten paper towels to wipe it all up as it oozed out of her. How many boys were there? Thirty? Forty? She'd lost count. She'd never had anywhere near that many orgasms in a row. The combined effect was pretty amazing. But apparently the boys really appreciated it because lots of boys were especially nice to her who hadn't been before. A few other girls followed her lead and gathered a whole lot of sperm in their pussies when they found it was a fertile day.

And one little morning-after pill made sure none of them actually got pregnant.


	6. Chapter 6

Dr. James Shaw was proud of what he had created.

Most people had a healthy sexual appetite, but no one felt any compulsion to have sex. Masturbation to a modest orgasm was easy and satisfying for both sexes. Sex was practically guaranteed to be pleasurable. No foreplay was required. The encounter ended with an orgasm for both of them whenever either party had had enough, though the "One, two, three..." technique meant you had the satisfaction of giving your partner a big orgasm instead of a more modest one, and who wouldn't want to both give and receive such a gift?

There were no physical limits on how often someone could have sex -- men's orgasms resulted in dry twitching, without ejaculation. Reproduction happened when a very particular set of circumstances occurred. Only when the woman was fertile, and actively thinking she would like to get pregnant, and the man was also thinking he would like to impregnate her would an ejaculation occur -- a copious one with a dozen shots -- that was highly likely to cause a pregnancy. It was mildly uncomfortable for the man, so he had no reason to wish for an impregnation unless he decided that he would like to father a child, not acting out of a selfish desire for pleasure.

People had wider sexual tastes than before. Women were happy to get it from the less attractive men, and vice versa. Restrictions on incest were gone.

His project had disrupted the contraception industry, though the business in morning-after pills was still booming. He had virtually eliminated the market for prostitution. Rape was virtually unheard of. Sexual problems of the sort that had motivated Megan and Kevin to unleash their viruses in the first place were pretty much entirely gone.

Unplanned pregnancy was virtually unheard of. Birth rates dropped dramatically everywhere. Even in cultures where men want to have a lot of children, the women who felt they had enough had plenty of cover -- no man could tell whether his wife just wasn't fertile or if she was not wanting to get pregnant.

Sexual shame and the need for secrecy were also gone. In many workplaces, lunch time was good for a couple bouts of intercourse -- or maybe ten, if someone was both especially attractive and horny. Little kids saw their parents and older siblings having sex all the time and thought nothing of it. When they were old enough they joined in.

In short, almost everyone was having a lot of satisfying sex.

There were still marriages and long-term commitments. Your lover you kissed on the lips, got to know well, and slept beside every night. You had sex with them too, of course, but that wasn't something restricted to the marriage. Lots of couples, and some singles, had children in nuclear families. That aspect of society hadn't changed much, but there were no unwanted children.

Jim smiled as he reflected on some things that maybe could have been done differently. They didn't need to get rid of the incest taboo. But with the original rogue virus he'd already been having lots of sex with his daughters, and so had sons, daughters, mothers and fathers throughout the world. Why make them feel guilty? And he had to admit that the thought of stopping his sexual encounters with his three lovely daughters without once feeling the completion of orgasm would have been hard.

As for the strength of the sex drive, they could maybe have set it lower. But sex was fun and rewarding and part of the good life. Why relegate it to a small corner of life?

As long as the sex drive was going to be strong, it was really handy to do away with the need to have sex in private. It was tied in with shame. Less need for privacy meant less shame, and less shame meant less need for privacy.

There was some concern that worker productivity was down, but in compensation so was crime, war, drug abuse, and child abuse and neglect. Besides, a little drop in productivity wasn't enough to outweigh the joy of sex. Lots and lots of joy. Lots and lots of sex.

\--------------------------------------------

Jim's two older daughters had moved away, and Kendall would be going soon. But there were plenty of other girls in the neighborhood, along with the women. And his wife too, of course.

And that girl Amanda, from next door -- she had just discovered sex and was really enthusiastic. She was pretty special. His cock started growing as he thought of their next encounter.

He was seated at the kitchen table, enjoying a cup of coffee. Just then he heard approaching footsteps and the kitchen door opened as Amanda let herself in.

"Mr. Shaw, could you make make me pregnant?"

Jim smiled. A lovely little quirk of hers, that game. He wondered if he felt up to ejaculating today or not. He definitely looked forward to the orgasm he would have as his cock was buried deep in her pussy. By now it was fully stiff.

END. First posted 10/3/2019.


End file.
